


Cracks

by themantlingdark



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 20:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16899222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themantlingdark/pseuds/themantlingdark





	Cracks

Thor invites himself to stay on Loki’s sofa after spending six months tracking him down. Loki ran out over a fight with their father about an adoption that had never been mentioned and an inheritance that was unevenly distributed: everything to Thor.

Thor’s questions are “May I fix the leaky faucet?” and “What can I pick up at Trader Joe’s?”

That night, Loki overhears Thor on the phone.

“I’m at my brother’s.”  

“I’m not your brother!” Loki barks.

“I’m at my asshole brother’s,” Thor corrects, and Loki’s teeth flash with the first smile he’s cracked in the last six months.

 


End file.
